Pokemon Angelican: The Series
by AngelicPikachu
Summary: Ash and Pikachu travel to the Angelican Region where they meets up with his cousin Kohana, a new trainer becomes Ash's Tag Partner through out the journey... Joined by her close friend Napalm, and pursued by Team Rocket, Kohana seeks not only to succeed, but also to seek answers to a great mystery... (PG-PG13)
1. S1 Ep1: Angelican Begin! Kohana Appears

POKEMON ANGLEICAN SEASON 1 EP 1

 **Angelican Begin, Kohana Appears**

Location: Scorodite Town

Date/Time: November 5th/10:00am

 _ **A decent two story home is seen where a young girl about 4ft 6in who just recently turned 10, with a pale looking skin complexion, long bluish purple hair, blue eyes, a magenta colored headband, blue scarf around her neck, wearing a very light blue colored long sleeve shirt, red overall jumper shorts and red boots is seen standing on the second floor standing on the balcony looking into the beautiful morning sky**_

 **Kohana** : Finally, I can leave this place and begin my life as Pokemon trainer...*she looks up at the sky* Mother I hope I make you proud, and father I hope I can find you while on the road, I know your out there somewhere *Kohana then goes over to her bed and grabs the small pink side purse the sound of a knock is heard at the front door* Oh, that must be Napalm!

 _ **Napalm was a 14 year old Pokemon trainer, a very close friend to Kohana who is almost like a big brother to her. He stood 5ft 4in with green hair, brown eyes, light skin complexion, long blue jeans, dark green and grey tennis shoes, black wrist bands, grey colored cargo vest, light cream colored button shirt with a orange shoulder bag, and a pair of sunglasses on his head.**_

 **Kohana:** *looks out the window* Yup...*opens up the door* Napalm, it's great to see you.

 **Napalm:** Hey, Koh...*sees Kohana in "regular"clothing* Looking sharp there, kid.

 **Kohana:** Heh, Napalm *steps outside onto the porch* Let's get away from here before "she" tries to stop us.

 _ **An older women is seen watching from the basement, late 40s aged about 5ft 8in tall, very strong...wearing a white lab coat with a red R on the upper right chest, black pants, and light grey shirt, and shoes**_

 **Gina:** *smriks evilly* Excellent, the "science project" has gone... Finally, all my hard work is going to pay off providing she can "survive" the journey.

-scene fades out to opening-

 **Ash:** Angelican Begin! Kohana Appears!

 **Pikachu:** *cheers* Pikachu

-scene fades in-

Time: 11:45 am

 **Location** : Angelican Reigon 3500ft above the Southern Sea border, in route to Scorodite Town Airport

 _ **The whirr of the imposing green twin-prop passenger plane, structured to resemble a Tropius of the far-off Hoenn Region, could be heard through the silence along the shoreline of the landscape below, angling into a slow descent for the landing strip which extended over the face of the oceanside cliff. Within minutes, the wheels made contact with the blacktop, the plane slowly coasting to a steady halt, opening the passenger door to extend the stairwell down for disembarking. A number of adults, children, and Pokémon made their way down with bags in tow, greeted by their family and friends who awaited them. Among the departing crowd, a young boy adjusted his bright red-and-white ball cap, smiling as his Pikachu partner gave an excited cry and wave to the crowd ahead of them. The boy, a Pokémon Trainer from the Kanto Region named Ash Ketchum, shared his Pikachu's elation for their newly-arrived destination, making his way through the crowd to find the one he was supposed to meet.**_

 _ **The duo were well-traveled by this point, and yet despite their experiences they were quite taken aback by what sights were around them. From trees dotting a safe distance from the main runway, several flocks of Murkrow and Wingull took to the skies to begin their routine foraging, while across the tarmac ran groups of Patrat in search of Berries. Breaking them from their awe was a voice shouting to Ash, Ash turns to see Kohana approaching him, waving happily. Walking behind her to meet with Ash as well was an older gentleman, dressed in a black dress shirt tucked neatly into black slacks which overlapped freshly-polished black formal shoes, a stark contrast to his curled white beard and lab coat. Recognizing him as Professor Thaddeus Spruce, the Angelican Region's leading Pokémon researcher, Ash gave Pikachu an excited nod as they remembered the purpose of their visit.**_

 **Ash:** *smiles happily* Kohana! ...Is that really you?

 **Kohana:** It's me, it's been such a long time!

 **Professor Spruce:** Well, you've finally made it this far! I was starting to worry that if they took any longer, little Koh here would shake down the airport in her anxiety to see you.

 **Kohana:** *chuckles* Sorry...I'm just so glad you're here 4 years is to long *reaches out to give Ash a hug*.

- _ **Team Rocket is seen watching near by, Ash being unaware that they were on the same plane he came in on, Kohana petting Pikachu and introducing herself-**_

 **Meowth:** Who's da new girl?

 **James:** Not sure, somewhat familiar but I can't quite place it... Oh well, no matter.

 **Jessie:** Let's just grab ourselves a Pikachu and be done with it.

 **Wobbuffet:** Wobb..

 **Spruce:** Well Kohana you were right, your "cousin" looks quite strong just as you describe, he seems reliable enough.

 _ **James spaces out just a little bit after hearing the name "Kohana", like it reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. Jessie and Meowth continued to watch Ash and the others, her eyes widening after hearing what was just mentioned.**_

 **Jessie:** Did I just hear that right?

 **James:** *spaced out* That name...

 **Meowth:** *chilling on Wobbuffet's head* James, what's with you?

 **James:** Oh nothing, just a random sense of deja vu

 **Jessie:** Well stop spacing out, we've got a job to do and I hope you heard that word "cousin"

 **James:** I missed it, but now that you mention it... Do we have a golden opportunity?

 **Meowth:** Perhaps, if she is tagging along with da twerp, I don't see why not!

 **Wobbuffet:** *nodding in agreement* Wobbuffet

 **Kohana:** *holding Pikachu in her arms* You're so soft and cute! *she nuzzles Pikachu gently, she then looks up to Ash* It's good that you're here now, anyway! I've been waiting to get my Pokémon partner, ever since Aunt Delia told me you'd be coming! You're here to travel and challenge the League, so I thought I could travel with you and Pikachu, since you may not know how battles are conducted here.

 **Ash** : What do mean, Koh?

 **Kohana:** Well you see...

 _ **Before she could get the chance, however, the conversation was cut short by a mechanical wind-up toy shaped like a Pikachu wandering between the group. As they looked it over, they were taken by surprise when the key in its back stopped abruptly, triggering a blinding flash of light to emerge from its cheeks. As the glaring light died down, all three Humans rubbed their eyes to try and regain sight, in the midst of this however the sound of Ash's Pikachu crying in distress could be heard. Turning to face the direction of the cries as his eyes finally regained their focus, Ash stared with shock at the mechanical arm which drew his partner up, beneath a very familiar hot air balloon bearing the décor of a Meowth's head.**_

 **Ash:** What do you think you're doing?

 **Kohana:** What's going on?

 _ **The trio of figures within the balloon turned to face their accuser below, sharing a cackle at the expense of the current predicament they'd caused, as if cued by the accusation hurled at them, they began a motto known too well to Ash.**_

 **Jessie:** Prepare for trouble, what's going on is us

 **James:** And make it double, being us is a plus

 **Jessie:** To protect the world of from devistation

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love

 **James:** To extend our reach to the starts above

 **Jessie:** Jessie!

 **James:** James!

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare for a totally grown up fight

 **Meowth:** Meowth! Dats Right!

 **Wobbuffet:** *pops out of it's ball* Wobbuffet!

 **Kohana:** Interesting way to introduce yourselves… The rhyming is a bit odd though

 **James:** Excuse you, our motto is very top class! Mind your manners twerpette.

 **Ash:** Give back Pikachu!

 **Pikachu:** Pika..pika pi!

 **Professor Spruce:** What's a Team Rocket anyway?

 **Ash:** A group of bad guys who always try to steal other peoples Pokemon

 **Kohana:** That's disgusting

 **Jessie:** Watch yourself, little girl... A little birdie told us some very interesting information.

 **James:** Since you two are related, it sure would suck if something happened as a result of that... With Pikachu in our clutches, consider yourself lucky _for now_

 **Meowth:** *controlling the mechanical arm which had Pikachu in it's grasp* We're going to plunder this region, and get the respect we so deserve

 **Wobbuffet:** Wobb..Wobb *getting to excited accidently hitting something on the control panel causing the mechanical arm to jam lock in place with Pikachu struggling against its grip. Once Meowth decided to give the control panel a jarring kick, the arm began to move once again, only now shorting out of control and flailing wildly in mid-air. Ash and the others looked on in horror as Pikachu was helplessly swung around in the trapped state, before the hand holding Pikachu made contact with the side of the balloon, puncturing the material in such a way that a burst of released wind cut through the mechanical arm with force enough to engulf it in an explosion. Pikachu, having been released from the grip of the hand, plummeted toward the ground, while the wrecked balloon and its nefarious passengers were sent hurtling into the far distance with their typical outcry*

 **Jessie/James/Meowth:** We're blasting off again!

 **Wobbuffet:** Wobb!

 _ **-Team Rocket had blasted off hearing the usual twinkle, Ash sprinted forward diving to the ground with his arms extended in time to catch Pikachu-**_

 **Kohana:** *runs over with Spruce behind her* Are you both alright?

 **Ash:** I think so...*looks to Pikachu* How you feeling, buddy?

 **Pikachu:** Pi..ka *passes out*

 **Ash:** Pikachu?

 **Spruce:** Come, we'll get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center, fortunately it's near by

 **Kohana:** *Spruce and Ash head towards the Pokemon Center, Kohana doesn't follow right away* "Hmm..."

 **Ash:** *notices Kohana standing staring out into the sky in the direction Team Rocket flew off in* Hey, Kohana come on

 **Kohana:** *looks over* Coming...

 **Ash: Ok fellow trainers which Pokemon is this?**

 **Ash: Did you guess it right? That's correct it's Meowth**

 **Meowth:** Meowth...Dat's right

 _ **Hurriedly leading Ash to the Pokémon Center, the trio nearly collided with another Trainer as he exited the building within inches of their running path.**_

 **Kohana:** Oh... Napalm, sorry about almost runinng you over

 **Napalm:** Not a worry, I should be the one apologizing, I almost did the same thing

 **Spruce:** Good to see you lad, thanks for helping Kohana here this morning... I trust you're getting along well in your travels?

 **Napalm:** No problem at all, I will always help out Koh as much as I can... Speaking of, I'd like to stop and chat, but it looks like you've got a bit of a crisis to take care of at the moment. See you around professor, you too Koh.. Later for now!

 _ **Napalm wandered past the group and took a left down an adjacent street. Ash, followed by Kohana and Prof. Spruce, entered the Center where the attending Nurse Joy and her Blissey assistant wheeled Pikachu into the Patient Care to heal. As they waited in the main lobby, Prof. Spruce gave a light sigh, patting Ash on the shoulder to reassure him.**_

 **Spruce:** I have to return to the Lab, keep your spirits up lad. Pikachu will be fine, and once he's made a full recovery, Kohana we'll get you your partner Pokemon so you may begin your journey

 _ **Spruce leaves the Pokemon Center as Kohana and Ash sit in the waiting room having a can of juice, chatting a little bit while awaiting Pikachu's recovery**_

 **Ash:** Hey Koh?

 **Kohana:** *taking a drink of her juice* Yeah, Ash?

 **Ash:** Who was that earlier, a friend of yours?

 **Kohana:** Oh, that was Napalm... And yes he's a really close friend of mine, well more like a big brother to me; he has always looked out for me since I moved here, since I'm not very well treated at home.

 **Ash:** Wait... Don't you live with your mother and/or father?

 **Kohana:** *sighs saddly* No... My mother passed away a long time ago and my father, well... I have no idea where he could be to be honest with you.

 **Ash:** I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up anything painful.

 **Kohana:** It's alright... Can we just change the subject please? I really don't wanna talk about it.

 **Ash:** Sure.. What did you mean when you said I didn't know how battles are conducted here?

 **Kohana:** Oh, right… Let's wait til Pikachu is fully recovered and we get to the lab it'll be easier to explain if the professor does it

 _ **Ash shrugged his shoulders to this, and as the cousins remained patient as they awaited news on Pikachu's recovery...James is seen watching from nearby munching on a rice ball outside the Pokemon Center with Jessie, Wobbuffet and Meowth having a small snack on the park bench**_

 **James:** *staring directly at Kohana specifcally* "It's so strange, I keep getting deja vu all over when I look at that twerpette!" Just who is she, anyway?

 **Jessie:** James...What are you looking at?

 **James:** Hmm? Oh, just the twerpette

 **Meowth:** Why?

 **James:** I'm not sure, I just can't get over that strange feeling I had before.

 **Jessie:** What...do you want to get a closer look at her or something?

 **James:** Might not hurt

 _ **-scene goes back to Ash and Kohana in the Pokemon Center still waiting-**_

 **Ash:** *staring at the door waiting for the red light to go off* Hang in there, Pikachu.

 _ **Kohana tried her best to console Ash with a warm smile, before both looked over as the doors to Intensive Care opened. Quickly bounding out came Pikachu, giving an excited cry as it leapt into the arms of its Trainer and climbed up to his shoulder, Nurse Joy exiting the hall not far behind with a soft chuckle and courteous bow.**_

 **Nurse Joy** _ **:**_ Your Pikachu has quite a strong will, Ash... And alot of energy, it made a complete recovery

 **Kohana:** That's great, glad your ok Pikachu

 **Pikachu:** *nods* Pika...

 **Nurse Joy:** That reminds me Kohana, you're supposed to receive your Pokémon today aren't you? Have you thought about which type you'll end up with?

 **Ash:** End up with? Don't you get to pick your starter from one of three?

 **Kohana:** Not really, I would be happy with any type... There is no telling what it could be *Ash and Pikachu exchanged confused glances, unsure of what to make of the conversation. Noticing this, Kohana chuckled into her palm slightly* We should probably get to the lab before it gets any later.

 _ **Nodding slowly despite his clueless expression, Ash followed behind Kohana, bidding Nurse Joy a thankful farewell before the pair wandered the bustling streets through town.**_

 _ **Location: Scorodite Town Lab**_

 _ **Time: 3PM**_

 _ **Arriving at their destination, the hulking white marble building adorned with a large Poké Ball icon over the main doorways, the two entered together to be greeted by an incredible sight. Lining the walls were cables and supercomputers, closely monitored by Lab attendees. Ash, used to extravagant laboratory set-ups, was awestruck by most of what he saw here, which was completely unlike what he had seen before. Numerous flashing closed-circuit screens connected to an apparatus similar to what was used to transport Poké Balls and their contents globally via digital transmission, next to which stood Professor Spruce. As Ash and Kohana walked over to greet him, he turned with a smile for the both of them, straightening his coat.**_

 **Kohana:** Hello again, professor

 **Spruce:** Greetings, young ones... Glad to see Pikachu is looking all better *looks at Kohana* Are you ready to recieve your partner Pokemon?

 **Ash:** Umm, professor?

 **Spruce:** Yes Ash, what is it?

 **Ash:** Where are the 3 starter Pokemon that Kohana gets to chose from?

 **Spruce:** *gives a hearty laugh, he motions for Kohana to join him next to the machine* I see Prof. Oak didn't explain to you how the process is conducted here, in this reigon our system is more unique when giving begining trainers their starter Pokemon. Normally you're correct that Kohana would be picking from one of three... But no, her starter shall be chosen by a spin of F.A.T.E

 **Ash:** Fate?

 **Pikachu:** Pika?

 **Spruce:** Fully Automated Trainer Envisioning. The lever is a specially designed system in itself, Kohana will give it a pull and the computer will search our database for a Pokémon it determines to match her, what it produces will become the Pokémon that accompanies her on her journey.

 _ **-Team Rocket is seen watching and listening in outside the window, observing the lab-**_

 **James:** So the little twerpette is getting her first Pokemon, how adorable

 **Jessie:** All done by a machine?

 **Meowth:** Dis reigon is really different from any place we've been to!

 **Wobbuffet:** Wobb!

 **James:** This will be the perfect chance for me to get a closer a look at her... and of course swipe what ever that something is she is about to recieve.

 **Jessie:** This will be our first Angelican Pokemon, prepare yourself little one! We're going to make you fear us yet!

 **Meowth:** And grab any other goodies da professor has got stored away.

 _ **Team Rocket snickers and sneaks away and preapre to ambush the lab, as the scene goes back into the lab Kohana giving a small gulp, she walks up facing the machine..she grasps the lever and gives it a tug, steps back as the lever return to place...the over head monitors flashing one after another almost like a roulette wheel**_

 **Ash:** *notices that they bore symbols relating to the various types of Pokémon* Type symbols?

 **Pikachu:** Pika..pika?

 _ **The speed wore down steadily, and within seconds landed upon the screen decorated with the symbol of a Bug Pokémon. The monitor layout was split into several smaller sections, performing a second shuffle which lasted less time than the first. As soon as the section selected was lit landing on the Poison icon, the machine in front of Kohana sparked, materializing a Poké Ball which would contain her new Pokémon.**_

 **Kohana:** *slowly picks it up* This is it

 **Ash:** *eagerly awaiting* Well? Let's see it already!

 **Pikachu:** *also very eager* Pika

 **Kohana:** Here goes *gives it a light toss into the air, the ball erupted open into a flash of light letting loose the digitzed information within which then materialized into a small red and green like centipede-like creature on the floor with 8 little black feet, yellow eyes..with red and black antenna's on head and tail*

 **Venipede:** *looks up at Kohana as she kneels down to get a closer look* Pede?

 **Kohana:** Is that a...?

 **Ash:** *kneeling next to her with Pikachu staring in surprise* It's a Venipede, from the Unova region! It's been awhile since I've seen one of those

 **Kohana:** Venipede...*she then smiles and looks her new Pokemon* Hello there, I'm Kohana! It's very nice to meet you.

 **Venipede:**...*chirps happily* Pede...*it crawls towards it's new trainer and motioning it's upper body to be picked up, Kohana gently scooped it into her arms straightening herself back up as Ash followed suit, Pikachu gave an exicted cry*

 **Pikachu:** *waving to it's new friend* Pika..pikachu!

 **Ash:** *reaches out to pet Venipede on the head* Nice to meet you Venipede! I'm Ash *the small centipede reacted thinking Ash was going to hurt it or it's trainer, by tackling Ash knocking him on his rear, Pikachu jumps to Kohana's shoulder in time* Ouch!

 **Spruce:** Oh my..

 **Kohana:** Ash, I'm sorry! *looks down at Venipede* Venipede, he's not going to hurt me or you...I promise!

 **Pikachu:** *nods* Pika..

 **Venipede:** *gives a low apologetic cry looking down at Ash* Veni..pede

 **Ash:** *standing up brushing off his shoulders* It's alright, Venipede! That wouldn't be the first time something like happened to me.

 **Spruce:** Your Venipede seems to be quite protective, I'd say it's already taken a shine to you Kohana. It will be easy to raise, do so with love and care and I can see you both going far together. Now then, here are your PokéDex, one for each of you. Also, while you both were waiting for Pikachu I took the liberty of registering you both for the Angelican League, you'll be able to challenge the Gyms and quite a bit more at your leisure *looks outside to notice the sun is starting to go down* The day is almost gone it seems, why don't you both get a good night's rest and start out in the morning

 **Kohana:** That's not a bad idea *looks to Ash* What do you think of that?

 **Ash:** I'd be ok with that, shall we had back to the Pokemon Center?

 **Kohana:** Actually, I have a better idea in mind, that's a bit closer *looks to Spruce* may I use your phone professor for a moment, please?

 **Spruce:** But of course...*shows her to an office the has video phone* Ash, would you and Pikachu like to have a bit of a look around?

 **Ash:** Sure

 **Pikachu:** Pika!

 **Kohana:** Thank you *she closes the door a bit and goes to the PC/Video phone* I am not going back home that is for darn sure, I don't want Ash to see anything like that ever

 **James:** *with Kohana on the phone with Napalm, James slowly sneaks in* There we go, easy peasy

 **Venipede** : Pede? *it happens to see James climbing in, it gets nervous and goes to the back of Kohana neck under her hair* Veni...

 **James:** *Jessie and Meowth climb in behind him, as he turns to give them the shh motion, pointing to Kohana who still unaware of them being there*

 **Napalm:** *on the other side of the screen* That's not a problem, I understand...Go right ahead...great Pokemon you got by the way

 **Kohana:** It's still a bit shy, thanks a bunch for the assist...I'll talk to you soon, take care *ends the call with him* that problem is solved

 **James:** *looming behind her* While another problem begins

 **Kohana:** Huh? *she turns around* You!

 **James:** *places his hands on her shoulders*A moment of your time, young twerp

 **Jessie:** I see you have this under control, James...we'll be seeking the storage room and the machine

 **Meowth:** Later short stuff

 _ **-Jessie, Wobbuffet and Meowth leave the room to go explore the lab and look for the Poke'ball storage room, leaving Kohana with James, scene goes over to Ash and Pikachu with Professor Spruce-**_

 **Ash:** So what is FATE exactly? How do you determine what someone gets for their first Pokemon?

 **Spruce:** Numerous species of Pokemon are stored inside this machine, from bug types all the way to the newly discovered fairy types.. To answer how we determine what someone gets is all done randomly, the automated system scans the trainer like it did with Kohana...

 **Ash:** Speaking of Kohana, she's been gone awhile

 **Spruce:** Only a half hour

 **Ash:** I'm gonna go check, I'll be right back

 **Pikachu:** Pika *follows his trainer back towards the office where Kohana was*

 _ **-scene swaps to Kohana and James in the office, Kohana stood up only to a tiny bit above his elbow-**_

 **Kohana:** *with James still holding her down* What do you want? *shes tries to push his hands off*

 **James:** I just wanted introduce myself to you properly, I didn't get a chance to earlier... and to warn you to watch your step around us.

 **Kohana:** Leave me alone

 **Jessie:** Son of a...*re-enters the room with Meowth* To hell with this place, it's way to big.

 **James:** Oh welcome back Jessie *turns his attention back to Kohana* and you really may want to watch yourself around her, she's worse than me

 **Jessie:** *smirks and leans into Kohana's face* He's right about that, you know! I'm not someone to take lightly at all!

 _-_ _ **Ash and Pikachu appear at the door enterance-**_

 **Ash:** Koh, aren't you off the phone yet?

 **Jessie/James:** Hmm? *looks back to see Ash and Pikachu standing in the door way*

 **Ash:** You guys!

 **Pikachu:** Chu..

 **Meowth:** I say forget da machine *turns his attention to Pikachu* Let's just bag Pikachu

 **Ash:** *gets mad seeing Jessie and James with Kohana* What are you doing to Koh?

 **Pikachu:** Pika!

 **James:** Just giving her a proper introduction...

 **Jessie:** You know how it goes twerp, warning her to watch her step while with you

 **Ash:** Don't you threaten her

 **Jessie:** *rests her elbow on Kohana's head* Or else what?

 **Spruce:** *walks into the room* What is going on in here?

 **Ash:** They're here

 **James:** You've been warned...*pushes Kohana away knockin her to the ground* And now we'll be helping ourselves to a Pikachu *pulling out an empty bubble cage, he extends the hand that was inside it grabbing Pikachu right off of Ash's shoulder and trapping it inside*

 **Ash:** PIKACHU!

 **Pikachu:** Pika..pi

 **Kohana:** *is on the ground, Venipede crawls out from behind her* No..Venipede stay hidden

 **Meowth:** Dat's one...*turns to Kohana* Now for whatever you's got

 **Venipede:** Pede? *Jessie moves in from behind and scoops up Venipede in her bubble cage*

 **Jessie:** Thank you, I'll take this little one here

 **Kohana:** Venipede!*grabs for the other end* Give it back!

 **Jessie:** I could, but I won't *easily yanks it away from Kohana, pushing her away*

 **James:** Venipede huh? Not too shabby!

 **Meowth:** Don't worry twerpette, we'll train it much better den you ever could...*tosses out one of there square device rings to bind Kohana, Ash and Spruce*

 **Jessie:** *rejoins James and Meowth who are perched on the window to make there escape looks back to Kohana* Watch yourself around me, kid...you may one day regret it

 **Kohana:** Look out *ducks out of the way, in the confusion Ash and Spruce are now bound*

 **Spruce:** You can't just take someone else's Pokemon

 **James:** Why not? It's what we do best!

 **Ash:** Give em back

 **Pikachu:** Pika..pi!

 **Venipede:** Pede!

 **Meowth:** You tell us da same thing every single time

 **Jessie:** Youshould know by now that'll never work

 **James:** Ta-ta!

 _ ***James tosses out another of their small square devices, billowing out a thick smoke screen, as the smoke begins to clear with Team Rocket gone...Kohana kneels down to tug at the device binding Ash and the Professor***_

 **Ash:** That Team Rocket...

 **Spruce:** If we could just get free

 **Kohana:** *tugging and strugglin to find a way to free the guys* I'll get you guys out of this, somehow.

 **Ash:** Forget about us Koh, it's up to you!

 **Spruce:** He's right, we'll get out of this and catch up to you. Stop them however you can before they get away

 **Ash:** You can do it, Koh... I know you can

 **Kohana:** *stands up* Okay, I'm on it!

 _ **Kohana rushes out and follows after Team Rocket, who is seen running down the path towards the other side of the small forest with Pikachu and Venipede in tow, with gleeful laughter**_

 **Jessie:** That was almost TOO easy

 **Meowth:** Our best haul yet, and with them twerps all tied up back der we're home free

 **Kohana:** *comes running into view, several yards behind and gaining* STOP!

 **James:** How the hell? *looks back to see Kohana catching up* Meowth, you missed one!

 **Pikachu:** *smiles happily seeing Kohana pounds on the glass casing* Chu!

 **Venipde:** *smiles as well seeing it's trainer* Pede..

 **Jessie:** I don't know if you're brave or stupid, twerpette... To follow after us all alone like this

 **Kohana:** I want those Pokemon back, right now!

 **Meowth:** Not happening, beat it kid before ya get hurt!

 **James:** We warned you twerpette *pulls out a Poké Ball along with Jessie, sliding to a halt to toss it into Kohana's path* Take care of her, Inkay

 **Inkay** : *materializing from its ball, it floats into place in front of James* "Inkay…"

 **Kohana:** No, I will not abandon my friends not now! Not ever!

 **Jessie:** *tosses her own Poké Ball, materializing a bulbous pumpkin-shaped Pokémon* You're in way over your head, and I'll teach you why… Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!

 **Gourgeist:** *charges up a large purple color like ball pulsating* Gour!*shots right at Kohana* Geist!

 **Kohana: *** stop just in time, as the Shadow Ball lands a few inches in front of her, the impact explodes forcing her to step back and shield her face from the dust and smoke* Grr!

 **Pikachu:** *gasp* Pika!

 **Venipede:** PEDE! *quivers with much aggravation inside the bubble cage seeing it's trainer in danger*

 **Jessie:** *shakes the bubble cage* Settle down in there! Quit getting all fussy!

 **Kohana:** Stop doing that to my Venipede! *clenching her nervously shaking fists, she watched as Jessie continued to rattle her precious partner, before narrowing her glare* That's it... Venipede, use Pin Missile!

 **Venipede:** Veni...*angrily shoots out a series of small white projectiles, shatting the bubble cage to Jessie's surprise and curling into a ball to roll forward upon landing* Pede!

 **Jessie/James/Meowth** : *gasps*

 **Kohana** : Excellent Venipede, now free Pikachu! Pin Missile!

 **Venipede:** Pede! *jumps up and fires another volley of pins in James' direction*

 **James:** I don't wanna be pinned *panics and drops the cage, which shatters upon impatcing the ground*

 **Kohana:** You ok, Pikachu?

 **Pikachu:** *rejoins Kohana and Venipede* Chu *nods*

 **Meowth:** Dey, got away! Well no of yous will be free for long, we'll just take you out kid and re-snag dem

 **Kohana:** *steps in front of Pikachu and Venipede to protect them* Not happening, Meowth!

 **Ash** : *running up the path with Prof. Spruce following closely* Pikachu! Kohana!

 **Pikachu:** *runs up to his trainer happily and climbs onto his shoulder* Pika pi!

 **Spruce:** Wonderful, they're both ok

 **Ash:** Pikachu *hugs his partner* welcome back buddy *looks to Kohana* Thanks, Koh you did a great job

 **Kohana:** Thanks but, you should really thank Venipede.. I didn't think it knew Pin Missle, I just took a shot in the dark and it worked

 **Venipede:** *nods* Pede!

 **Ash:** Great work, Venipede!

 **Spruce:** The bond between the the two of you may be stronger then I had presumed, FATE was not wrong in pairing you both up

 **Jessie:** *gritting her teeth with clear rage* Hey, you twerps! We're still here remember?

 **James:** *also angered* And we're not leaving without those Pokemon... Inkay, Tackle!

 **Inkay:** *goes charging at the group with it's Tackle* Ink...

 **Jessie:** As for you... *staring angrily straight at Kohana* Gourgeist! Seed Bomb!

 **Gourgeist:** *leaps up high, and fires it's Seed Bomb barrage in Kohana's direct* Geist!

 **Ash:** Pikachu...Iron Tail on Inkay!

 **Kohana:** Venipede, Pin Missle on Gourgeist!

 **Pikachu:** Pika...*jumps into the air, a quick spin hardening it's tail into a metallic coating slamming right down on Inkay with considerable force* Pika...Chu!

 **James:** Inkay!?

 **Inkay:** Kay..*launched back from the impact falling faint at James' feet*

 **Venipede:** Veni...pede *rapidly fire another barrage of pins, igniting the Seed Bomb in mid-air while the remaining pins battered Gourgeist and dropped it beside Inkay*

 **Kohana:** That's showin em, Venipede!

 **Meowth:** *appears in front of Pikachu with a net in hand* We'll at least get our main prize

 **Pikachu:** *gasps as he spots the net* PIKA!

 **Kohana:** No way, you're not getting anyone...Venipede's escape gave me an idea...Rollout, Venipede

 **Venipede:** Pede...*curling into a ball, it begins charging full force at Meowth knocking him back into the fainted Inkay and Gourgeist, all three go flying back into Jessie and James knocking them over in the impact*

 **Ash:** Our turn now...Pikachu...Thunderbolt

 **Pikachu** : "Pika... Chuuuuuuuuuu!" *calling down a powerful lightning bolt, Pikachu directed its flow into Team Rocket's grounded crowd, a powerful explosive force rising up, but as the smoke cleared no sign remained*

 **Spruce:** They're gone?

 **Kohana:** No, look up there *points to the sky*

 _ **-Jessie, James and Meowth are seen in there jetpacks, battered and angered-**_

 **Jessie:** This isn't the end, not by a long shot

 **Meowth:** We'll be getting dat Pikachu soon enough and possibly dat Venipede, too!

 **James:** Now that we know you two are related, things are going to get very interesting

 **Jessie:** So, I suggest you watch yourselves twerps

 _ **Team Rocket escapes into the distance, leaving behind a hefty smoke trail from there jetpack exaust**_

 **Ash** : Grr..they got away

 **Kohana:** Not a bad way to exit, I guess

 **Pikachu:** *with Venipede rejoin Ash and Kohana* Pika..chu

 **Spruce:** The Pokemon are safe, and very much capable to boot, that's cause enough to celebrate, I'd say!

 **Kohana:** *kneels down in front of her partner lifting it in a gentle hug* Venpiede, I'm so proud of you...our first battle together was wonderful; I'm really glad to have you by my side

 **Venipede:** Veni..*smiles nuzzling it's trainer happily and smiling feeling the same way* Pede...

 **Ash:** You two sure are a great duo, and your bond is strong already and it's only going to get stronger form here on

 **Pikachu:** *nods* Pika

 **Spruce:** He's right, Koh; your adventures have only begun...you have much potential for growth ahead of you!

 **Venipede:** *curls up in Kohana's arms and falls asleep* Pede

 **Kohana:** Thanks all of you *pulls out Venipede's Poke'ball* Have a great rest, Venipede *recalls Venipede *****

 **Ash:** Hey, excuse me professor

 **Spruce:** Yes, Ash?

 **Kohana:** Didn't you have stuff you wanted to show us, Ash was really curious about the lab and wanted to learn more about FATE

 **Spruce:** Well thanks to that Team Rocket, things didn't go according to plan

 **Kohana:** Darn those guys

 **Ash:** Don't worry, Koh...we can see it next time we're here for now why don't we grab a bite to eat and rest

 **Spruce:** Oh yes, that reminds me *from his pocket, he pulls two sleek metallic cases, handing each to the young Trainers* I took the liberty of contacting Nurse Joy in Amethyst Town, she's expecting two new registrants for the League, I'll be looking forward to seeing you both acquire all 8 badges

 **Kohana:** This region is so vast, there is a gym for each type somewhere in the region but you only have to collect 8 of the badges, not all trainers begin here in Scorodite, right Professor?

 **Spruce** : Well said! Napalm gave you alot of information, you will meet some of the other professor who also hand out beginner Pokemon with the same system I'm sure

 **Ash:** Koh said the battles are conducted a bit differently here...is that true?

 **Kohana:** Oh yeah...you see each year or every couple years they change how the format works for all the gyms and the league

 **Spruce:** The Battle Format this year is Tag Team, once you arrive in Amethyst Town you'll want to speak to Nurse Joy immediately. She will assist you and explain any questions you may have.

 **Ash:** Tag Team huh, well Pikachu are you ready for a new reigon and adventure

 **Pikachu:** *flexes and cheers* Pika..

 **Kohana:** I hope you and I become a great team, Ash

 **Ash:** Well we already proved that today, we work together well *places his arm over Kohana's shoulder* Let's continue to build on that

 **Pikachu:** *cheers* Pika..pika!

 _ **The sun lowered to the late afternoon, Spruced waved to both trainers off as they walked the path toward Napalm's home which Kohana had made plans with earlier to crash at his place for the evening**_

 **Spruce:** *waving goodbye to the kids* Take care of each other, out there!

 **Ash:** We will, so long for now

 **Kohana:** Thanks for everything, professor...we will be in touch

 _ **Kohana, Pikachu and Ash wave their goodbyes and head towards Napalm's turning their attention toward the new day that is coming up and whatever adventures awaited them both**_

 **Narrator:** What adventures lie in store for Ash and Kohana? Tomorrow their journey through the Angelican Reigon begins!

The Scene Freezes, and fades to the "TO BE CONTINUED…" screen.


	2. S1 Ep2: Zigzagoon Mystery

**Pokemon Angelican Season 1 Episode 2**

 **Zigzagoon Mystery**

 **TIME: 11am**

 **LOCATION: Scorodite Town City Area**

 **Scene** : Kohana and Ash are seen walking down the street of Scorodite Town Metorpolian Area, a vast metropolitan city with tall commercial buildings stretching to the clouds.

 **Ash:** Scorodite Town is really big once your away from the suburin area

 **Pikachu** : Pika...

 **Kohana** : Yup, this is the shopping district area, catering to everything a trainer needs except for the Pokemon Center of course which is back in the suburin area, which really isn't to far off

 **Ash:** That was really nice of your friend to let us stay at his place while he's away

 **Kohana:** Yeah, he's really good about that when things are tough I can always count on Napalm to be there

 **Ash** : I wanted to ask the Professor what he meant by 'this year's format'?

 **Kohana:** *now keeping pace beside Ash* Wel as I said before… Every year or two, they change up the format. The Pokémon League members will meet, discuss, and decide between each possible format in order to keep things from going stale

 **Ash:** So the gym battles and league will be tag battles, right?

 **Kohana:** *nods* Yes, So in order to obtain a Gym Badge we'll need to beat both the Leader and there partner usually the highest rank apprentice or sometimes a even a couple who run the gym together as a team.

 **Ash:** So the League will be full of tough teams like ours, fighting with their all to reach the top

 **Pikachu:** Pika..pika?

 **Kohana:** That's pretty much it… And of course if there were ever a Trainer who didn't have a partner or couldn't find one, the League would actually assign them a partner once they decided to register, that way no one is left out!

 **Ash** : This is a lot to take in, but it's a new challenge… I know we'll do well, don't you think buddy?

 **Pikachu:** *smiles happily* Pika..chu!

 **Kohana:** *stops and sighs* Are you sure it's alright? I mean, I'm a new Trainer, and I know you've got way more experience with this than I do

 **Ash:** *turns towards his cousin, places his on her right shoulder* The more we travel and work together, the better we'll both become! I know we'll make a great team, don't you think so Pikachu?"

 **Pikachu** : *gives a cheer and smiles* Pikachu!

 **Kohana** : "Okay… I was a little bit worried at first, but now I think I'm ready. Thanks Ash, and you too Pikachu!" *reaches over and pets Pikachu*

 _ **Ash and Kohana continue on towards the exit of the town, a short distance ahead of them, when Pikachu's ears twitch to an odd sound**_

 **Pikachu:** Pika…?

 **Ash** : What's up, Pikachu? Something wrong?

 **Kohana:** Hmm?

 _ **At that moment, a small group of three raccoon-like Pokémon come running down the path, away from what looks like a Berry-Smoothie shop. One at the front is seen carrying a small basket of Berries, and the group runs to take cover behind Ash and Kohana. As the pair look at them baffled, their attention is caught by a sudden yell, turning to see a young man running towards them with a broom in his hand. Sporting an apron over his clothing that bore the logo of the Berry shop on it, it didn't take the junior Trainers long to realize what was happening as the man stopped in front of them with an accusing point**_

 **Male:** "Ah ha, caught you! So, you two are the owners of these thieving Pokémon!"

 **Ash and Kohana:** *in surprised unison* "…Huh?"

 **Pikachu:** *surprised* Pika?

*Scene fades out to the opening*

 **ASH: ZIGZAGOON MYSTERY**

 **PIKACHU: PIKA...PIKACHU**

 **Narrator** : On their way out of Scorodite Town to begin traveling to Amethyst Town, Ash and his cousin Kohana find themselves in a troublesome situation

 **Liam** : "I should report you and your Zigzagoon to Officer Jenny! Return those baskets to me you thieves!"

 **Kohana** : Wait, you've got the wrong idea! We're not thieves!

 **Liam** : Then how come those Zigzagoon are hiding behind you? They must belong to you!

 **Ash** : "We would never steal, honest!"

 **Pikachu** : "Pika!"

 **Kohana:** These are not our Zigzagoon, they we're probably scared of you chasing them...and thought we would protect them

 **Liam:** Oh, then they're wild Zigzagoon…

 **Kohana:** I would assume so

 **Liam:** Sorry for the mistake, lately a group of eight Zigzagoon and a Linoone have been raiding my shop and stealing all of the Berries… I try my best to catch them, but they're too slick."

 **Zigzagoon** : "Zig... Zagoon!"

 **Zigzagoon 2:** *nods* "Goon..."

 **Liam:** Hmm...there are only two, there is usually a third one, that one moust have slipped away with the berries while I was running over, I goofed

 **Ash:** It's been a long time since I've seen Zigzagoon..*pulls out his Poke'dex and holds it in front of the Zigzagoons's*

 **Ash's Pokedex:** Zizagoon...The Tiny Raccoon Pokemon...Zizagoon is extremely curious, and so it ends up walking in a zig-zag path between things that interest it!

 **Kohana:** Linoone...is the evolved form if I'm not mistaken *checks her PokeDex*

 **Kohana's Pokedex:** Linoone...The Rushing Pokemon...Linoone is the evolved form of Zigzagoon! It can run at speeds over 60 miles per hour, but it does not handle curves well!

 **Liam:** *bows his head in order to apologize* I am so sorry to have jumped to conclusion on you kids, my name is Liam, I run the berry shop here in town

 **Ash:** It's alright, I am Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu

 **Pikachu:** *nods* Pika..Pikachu!

 **Kohana:** *bows her head in respect* I'm Kohana, it's a pleasure to meet you

 **Liam:** Nice to meet you both

 **Kohana:** Excuse me, Liam did you say there we're eight Zigzagoon?

 **Liam:** Usually, but I didn't see them all this time, the Linoone with them is usually the lookout or helps them escape, it's so strong and quick I usually have the most trouble when it's there

 **Ash:** *ponders* But only 3 were here this time and no Linoone

 **Kohana:** Something is off for sure

 _ ***All three watch in surprise as the remaining two Zigzagoon turn suddenly and dart off into the forest just outside the town***_

 **Liam:** I feel bad for them, supposedly they'd been abandon by there trainers, one of them must have stepped up and evolved to protect the group

 **Kohana:** Abandaon? Who would do that to there Pokemon

 **Ash:** Selfish people like that are out there sadly, Koh...

 **Kohana:** I would never abandon any Pokemon, that's just plain wrong

 **Liam:** Please allow me to treat one of my shops famous berry smoothies, my way of apologizing for the mix up

 **Kohana:** Mmm...I haven't had a smoothie in a long time

 **Ash:** Sounds good to me

 **Pikachu:** *cheers* Pika

 _ ***Kohana and Ash follow Liam back into his Berry Shop. Team Rocket, incognito behind their trenchcoats and hats, observe from the alley across the street***_

 **Meowth:** I had a feeling dat girl would be tagging along with the twerp..

 **Jessie:** Who cares...I've herd those berry smoothies are top notch

 **James:** Shall we find out what they're up to, and poach us a Pikachu?

 **Meowth:** Of course...and enjoy a nice smoothie treat as well

 **Wobbuffet:** *nods* Wobb..

 **Jessie/James/Meowth:** *cheerful unison* Yummy!

 **Wobbuffet:** *cheers* Wobb

 _ **Entering the Berry Shop, Team Rocket was now disguised as a pair of young socialites dressed in tennis apparel, with Meowth on a leash and collar. The feline climbed up to take a seat beside Jessie as she and James held up menus, to keep a low profile and observe their quarry who were seated across from them**_

 **Liam:** *setting down a pair of glasses and a smaller one for Pikachu in front of Kohana and Ash, each filled to the brim with a sparkling blue frosty treat* Here you go, our latest flavor. Bluk Berry Surprise, on the house!

 **Kohana/Ash:** *unison* Thank You!

 **Ash:** It looks delicious! *scoopes a hefty portion into his spoon, gulping it down quickly* It taste even better, wow!

 **Pikachu:** *smiles happily after taking a sip* Pika...

 **Kohana:** It's so creamy, I could get addicted to these *calls out Venpiede* Venipede, come on out and try this it's great

 **Venipede:** *materializeds on the table in front of Kohana* Pede?

 **Kohana:** *takes her spoon and scoops a little bit and lays it on napkin the table for Venipede to taste* Here you go, my friend

 **Venipede:** Veni..? *taste the berry smoothie Kohana spooned up for it* Pede..*smiles*

 **Ash:** Look like Venipede is a fan too

 _ **the pair continues to chow down, as Liam tends to his other customers. Without warning, the door to the kitchen flies open from the inside, a pair of Zigzagoon running out with small baskets filled with Berries grasped in their mouths**_

 **Liam:** Oh no...not again!

 _ **the Zigzagoon dart between the legs of patrons through the center of the shop as Liam gives chase. Making a final break, they rush at top speed for the front door of the shop. As Liam closes in to shut the door, he's tripped up by Meowth rubbing against his leg in what appears to be a clever accident, allowing the Zigzagoon to escape**_

 **Ash** : Liam *he and Kohana go over to make sure Liam is alright*

 **Kohana:** *as Ash helps Liam up to his feet* Are you ok?

 **Liam:** Not again, darn it

 **Jessie:** *leans over to pick up Meowth* Terribly sorry about that, I just dont' know what came over him, we will need to train him better

 **Kohana:** *as Ash helps Liam up to his feet* Are you ok?

 **Liam:** *dusts himself off as Ash helps him to his feet* It's alright *sighs* It's pointless to give chase now...the lunch crowd is due, i'm going to be occupied with alot customers; they swiped so many berries this time, it's going to make things hard. At the rate they're going I may not be able to keep with the demand

 **Ash:** Let Pikachu and I go after the Zigzagoon, Liam you handle the shop here

 **Kohana:** He's right I'll help you handle the crowd as best I can

 **Liam:** *looks to Kohana* that would be great...thank you both very much

 **Kohana: Ok fellow trainers which Pokemon is this?**

 **Kohana: Did you guess it right? That's correct it's Zigzagoon**

 **Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon!**

 **Ash** : I'll be back soon

 **Kohana:** *carrying a tray of smoothies to Team Rocket's table* Good luck *Ash nods to Liam and Kohana, before he and Pikachu exit and rush in the direction the Zigzagoon had fled last time* Here you are, folks

 **James:** *with Jessie try to remain composed to avoid suspicion* Thank you, tw...I mean young miss

 **Jessie:** *covers his mouth up* Wonderful...they look delicious

 **Kohana:** Right...well please enjoy

 _ **Once she walks off to serve another table as the lunch crowds enter, the planning begins**_

 **James:** Phew...that was close

 **Meowth:** Way to almost blow our cover der

 **Jessie:** Nevermind her

 **James:** Those little Zigzagoon, quite an efficicent team, pillfering those berries with such ease.

 **Jessie:** Just image how efficent we'd be, if we got hold of them

 **Meowth:** Nabbing da twerp's Pikachu would be a breeze, and we would be long gone before anyone knew what hit em

 **James:** Group huddle *brings James and Meowth closer for a whisper conversation*

 _ ***on the outskirts of town, Ash reaches the point where they had encountered the last group of Zigzagoon. Pikachu jumps down to sniff at the ground***_

 _ **Pikachu**_ _:_ Pi..*Ash watched as his partner picked up the scent, pointing to where it was certain they'd gone*points in direction* Pika...

 **Ash:** Nice stuff, Pikachu *Pikachu climbs back up to Ash's shoudler* Let's move before they get to far ahead

 **Pikachu:** *nods* Pika

 _ ***shoving aside tree branches in their path, Ash and Pikachu follow the tiny barely-visible tracks left behind in the soft soil. Sidling up against a tree as faint cries can be heard ahead, the two peek around and are shocked to see the eight Zigzagoon gathered around their Linoone leader, who appears very injured as it slowly eats the stolen Berries. The sound of Ash accidentally stepping on a twig and snapping it catches their attention, as the Zigzagoon take a line formation to protect Linoone, as Ash slowly steps into view with his hands held up to show no threat***_

 **Ash** _ **:**_ Easy Zigzagoon, we're not going to hurt you, promise

 **Pikachu:** *assures Ash is telling the truth standing beside his trainer* Pikachu..Pika

 _ **The Zigzagoon, still wary of the human, step forward with light growls. Ash stops in his tracks, not wanting to instigate a fight, reaching down to take a Potion bottle from his bag.**_

 **Ash:** *hands the bottle to Pikachu* Here Pikachu, show them we mean no harm

 **Pikachu:** *takes the bottle* Pika *Pikachu walks past the Zigzagoon crowd over to Linoone* Pika...

 **Linoone:** *barks a bit in pain* Li...

 **Pikachu: *** sprays the medicine onto its injuries* Chu..

 _ **With the Potion applied, the Linoone is able to rise to its feet, giving a hearty cry which its Zigzagoon subordinates excitedly bark to***_

 **Linoone:** *after the potion takes efftect * Li...Noone *it rises to it's feet, gives a hearty cry* Noone!

 _ **The Zigzagoon subordiantes excity bark to***_

 **Ash** : You see, we're not here to hurt you. We didn't know about your injuries, all we wanted was for the stolen Berries to be returned. *kneels down in front of the Pokemon* The owner of the Berry Shop is working hard all by himself, but with all the Berries that have been stolen he's barely able to keep up with his customers. If it keeps up he might have to close his shop.

 _ ***Linoone and the Zigzagoon group look between each other, their expressions shifting to sadness***_

 **Zigzagoon Runt:** *turns to Ash, giving a soft bark* Zagoon..Zig *walks over to the most recent basket of stolen Berries, grasping it in its mouth and bringing it and placing it in front of Ash and Pikachu*

 **Linoone:** *barks* Noone..Li *collects a basket along with two other Zigzagoon* Noone

Ash: Great, I know Liam will be happy..let's had back all of us

 _ ***within minutes, the group arrives back in town at the front of the Berry Shop***_

 **Ash** : Kohana! Liam! We're back *as Ash reaches to open the door, a familiar laugh echos through the air, a mechanical arm outstreaches to grap Pikachu in a rubber glove*

 **Pikachu:** PIKA PI!

 **Ash:** PIKACHU!

 _ **As Pikachu cries out, all but one Zigzagoon and the Linoone are ensnared as by a heavy net, Liam and Kohana exit the shop to check on the commotion**_

 **Kohana:** Ash! What's happening? *she looks to Ash in front of them and then to the source of the captured Pokemon*

 _ **Ahead of them, dropping into the middle of the street, is a large metallic robot shaped to resemble an Ariados, and inside the domed cockpit on its head the socialites and their pet Meowth can be seen operating the controls**_

 **Liam:** What the heck...you're the customers from earlier, what's going on here

 **Kohana:** We know who...

 **Ash:** The only ones who'd stopp this low are...

 _ **"the socialites cackle, removing there disguises into there White Rocket uniforms***_

 **Jessie:** Prepare for trouble, what's going on is us

 **James:** And make it double, being us is a plus

 **Jessie:** To protect the world of from devistation

 **James:** To unite all peoples within our nation

 **Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love

 **James:** To extend our reach to the starts above

 **Jessie:** Jessie!

 **James:** James!

 **Jessie:** Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light

 **James:** Surrender now, or prepare for a totally grown up fight

 **Meowth:** Meowth! Dats Right!

 **Wobbuffet:** *pops out of it's ball* Wobbuffet!

 **Liam** : Team Rocket? Who are they?

 **Ash:** A Group of Pokemon thieves

 **Kohana:** Eww...I served you guys those smoothies

 **Jessie:** *laughing into her hand* A delicious treat, to be sure, and now we have souvenirs to remember it by

 **James:** We've caught ourselves quite the haul, what a score...with these skilled Zigzagoon soon we'll be rich with smoothies and more

 **Meowth:** Let's scram outta here before they try to stop us

 **Kohana:** You're not getting away with those Pokemon...*tosses her Poke'ball* Venipede, Pin Missle stop them

 **Venipede:** *materializes from it's Poke'ball* Veni...Pede *fires a volly of white pin-shaped projectiles, all of which deflect from the mechanical arm and the net*

 **Meowth:** *laughs in unison with Jessie and James* That's not gonna work this time twerpette, we came prepared for your little bug.

 **Zigzagoon Runt:** *steps out from behind Ash* ZAGOON..ZIG

 **Jessie:** Hmm, we missed one...should we help it join it's friends along with Venipede as well

 **Meowth:** Sounds like a plan...

 **James:** Uhh...What is it doing?

 **Zigzagoon Runt** : ZAG! *turns it's back to the mechanical Ariados**the Zigzagoon, its back turned to the mechanical Ariados, proceeds to kick at the ground quickly with its hind legs. This causes numerous clods of soft dirt to fly into the cockpit canopy, obstructing Team Rocket's view*

 **ASh:** What's that?

 **Kohana:** Mud Sport

 **Ash:** Awesome, now we have a chance...

 **Zigzagoon Runt:** ZIG *before Ash could finish turned back to face the mechanical Ariados, it leaped into the air before diving back down and using it's forepaws to dig it's way under the soil*

 **James:** Where did it go? *with Jessie and Meowth looking around*

 **Zigzagoon Runt:** Goon...*a few seconds later the ground directly below the underbelly of the machine upturn, Zigzagoon leaping forth to deliever a powerful Heatbutt attack which rocks the machine and topples it onto it's back*

 **Jessie/James/Mewoth:** *dazed from the sudden impact* .

 **Zigzagoon Runt:** Goon..*lunges at the arm grasping Pikachu using another harsh Headbutt, it's the connecting join freeing Pikachu*

 _ ***Kohana, Ash, Venipede and Liam join Zigzagoon and Pikachu to tug the net loose and set the others free***_

 **Meowth:** *shaking off his daze* You darn twerps, cut that out...we snagged those unfair and un-square*reaches for a nearby lever, the control mechanism for the net retraction

 **Zigzagoon:** *struggling along side the others to pull back the venches* Goon...*turns attention towards Meowth*

 **Meowth:** Eh? *Zigzagoon charges the cockpit, smashing the canopy dome and kicks the lever*

 **Zigzagoon:** *angry* Goon...*the reaction cases the relesae of the net along with all captured Pokemon inside, Zigzagoon hops out of the canopy, the machine begins to overload*

 **James:** Et-oh

 **Jessie:** I feel a blast off coming

 _ ***The machine overloads, explodes sending Team Rocket into the out of the ball of fire***_

 **Jessie:** The only good thing about today was the smoothies...

 **James:** Even though they was served by a twerp, I agree

 **Meowth:** And you know what else we agree on?

 **Jessie/James/Meowth:** We're blasting off AGAIN!

 **Wobbuffet:** Wobb...

 _ ***Team Rocket flies off leaving there usual twinkle***_

 **Liam:** Thank goodness, is everyone alright

 **Linoone:** *nods* Li *walks over to the dropped baskter, the Zigzagoon group gently nuzzles the dropped berries back into each basket before prsenting them to Liam*

 **Liam:** Thanks, Linoone and Zigzagoon; just in time...the Berries in the garden are just finally ripe, but I wont' have enough time to pick them all before the dinner crowd comes

 **Linoone:** *turns to it's subordinates* Li..Noone *shifts it's head to the motion them inside*

 _ ***Liam, Pikachu, Ash, Kohana and Venipede follow them inside and watch in surprise, Linoone and Zigzagoon exited and re-entered the shop through the enterance to the garden, moving like an assembly line, each briging in two to three berries, dropping them into the storage crates***_

 **Liam:** This is amazing, with there help we'll have the Berries picked and prepared in no time at all

Kohana: I just though of an idea...why don't you allow them to stay here with you and help you, become a team

 **Ash:** That's a great idea, Kohana

 **Pikachu:** *sittings back on Ash's shoulder* Chu

 **Liam:** I like that...*looks to the Pokemon* What do you all say, I'll even pay you in smoothies?

 **Linoone:** *smiles and barsk cheerfully* Noone..

 **Zigzagoon:** *cheerful barks* Goon..Zagoon

 **Zigzagoon Runt:** *turns to Ash instead, giving him a playful bark* Zig..

 **Ash:** Hey, Zigzagoon what's up

 **Kohana:** *looks down* I think it wants to go along with you, Ash

 **Ash:** *smiles and looks back at Zigzagoon* Do you really want to come along, Zigzagoon

 **Zigagoon Runt:** *nods happily* Zig!

 **Ash:** *looks to his partner on his shoulder* What do you think Pikachu?

 **Pikachu:** *nods happily agreeing* Pika..

 **Ash:** Glad to have you along with us, Zigzagoon *pulls out a Poke'ball and gently tosses iat at the Zigzagoon on the head absorbing it inside the red light beam*

 _ **Ash, Kohana, Pikachu and Liam stare intensily, the ball shake vidly, before finally calming to a standstill with the red at the center clearing white to indiciate a successful capture**_

 **Ash:** *scopes up the ball, holding it above his head triumphantly* I got a Zigzagoon

 **Pikachu:** *cheer* Pika..

 _ **a short time later, after enjoying another round of celebration smoothies brought to their table by a tray carried by Linoone, Ash and Kohana watch as the newly-caught Zigzagoon is bid farewell on its new journey by its friends, before resuming their trip through town and onward to Ameythyst Town**_

 **Ash:** *looks to Liam* Thanks for the smoothies

 **Kohana:** It was really great to meet you all *looks down to the Pokemon* Take care of yourselves Linoone and Zigzagoon

 **Liam:** Good luck to both of you on your journey, come back and visit soon

 **Zigzagoon:** *barks saying goodbye to it's friends* Zagoon...

 **Ash:** *turns with Kohana to leave* We will, Liam

 **Kohana:** *waving goodbye* So long for now

 **Narrator** : A new friend joins Ash and Kohana on their journey! With a new home and bright future, the Zigzagoons and Linoone wish our heroes well. But what exciting adventures lie ahead, as they make way to the Pokémon Center in Ameythyst Town? Only Time will Tell!

 _ ***, right as the scuffle between Ash, Kohana, Pikachu and Team Rocket reached its conclusion, a familiar young man walked the path to Scorodite Town. Stopping in his tracks upon hearing a loud sound, he looked up in time to see and hear an odd group screaming as they were launched into the far distance. Arching an eyebrow at the odd sight, he continued walking, bound for Amethyst Town beyond***_


End file.
